


Skateboard

by MWritesAO3



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWritesAO3/pseuds/MWritesAO3
Summary: °"Your life is messed up," Lisa commented, before hoisting herself up. She turned around and reached for my hand,  pausing in anticipation."Oh yeah? Is yours any better than mine?" I retorted, smacking her outstretched hand and pushing myself off of the curb."Well, no, but I do something that's better than drugs," Lisa giggled, placing her skateboard on her shoulders."Yeah? What's that?" I sneered, my eyes slanting into a glare."Take a wild guess," she mused.°Jinnie lived her quiet life while attending college with a troublesome male friend named Xavier.A new group of girls called BlackPink enroll at her college and mess up her whole sophomore year.Jinnie vows to never cross paths with them, sensing that there's more to them than meets the eye.A red hair girl has seemingly other plans.





	1. author's note // before you read

# Author's Note

* * *

I do not know BLACKPINK, Lisa, Jennie, Jisoo, Rose, YG, and others personally. This is based on my impression of them, and their personality is also molded to fit the story.

I do not own YG Entertainment nor any other popular brands in this story.

thank you for reading "skateboard"

- 


	2. i

My life was an average one. Good grades, few friends, strict parents, and difficult puberty. I started my day as I normally would, rushing through the morning and barely catching the bus, and thought about my entire life. I will have started my sophomore year at the same old college with the same boring people. Nothing in my life seemed exciting anymore and I felt underwhelmed. In my first class, I chose the seat closest to the door and bounced my right leg up and down gingerly as students lingered in the halls.

I sighed, my head rolling down until it met my desk with a soft bang. My eyes closed, putting me to sleep almost right away. The buzzing of students sounded so far off in the distance.

-

_BANG_

I jumped up in fright as the noise rang loudly in my left ear, along with the sound of snickering students.

"Didn't sleep well, I presume?" said the teacher, who was glaring down at me from their nose bridge.

"Ah, no, it's just... nothing," I answered shyly, before casting my eyes downward out of embarrassment. 

"Moving on," the teacher huffed, placing their hands on the books next to the desk on my left.

I wonder what made such a loud sound.

"Quiet down! We have four new students," the teacher announced sternly, "and I want them to introduce themselves."

They turned and looked at the group of four girls standing at the front, merely commanding, "Go."

The girls whispered to each other nervously before one by one saying their names.

"Hi, I'm Jennie," said a girl with long brown hair and sharp eyes.

"I'm Jisoo," another girl with brown hair announced.

"I'm Rose," waved yet another girl with brown hair.

"And I'm Lisa," chirped a girl with red hair in a high ponytail.

"We're Black Pink!" they said in unison.

I could feel my face deadpan in an attempt to not laugh. Others weren't so lucky and either bursted out laughing or giggled uncontrollably.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I dunno, dude, but it's hella cute."

"They're so skinny, goals."

"The first one looks like a total bitch."

I could feel my deadpan starting to chip, so I looked down and covered my face with my sweater paws. The teacher told them to sit down and they obliged, sitting way across the room from me. They sat in a square in the back, near the windows and bookshelf. I turned away from the group and decided that I didn't need to look at them for the rest of the year anymore.

Fate's a funny thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading the first chapter. Comments are very much appreciated!


	3. ii

_*BEEP*_

Chairs clattered and student's conversations grew louder as they bustled their way towards the lunchroom. Fourth period had ended and many students complained about how hungry they were because of their empty stomachs. The newcomers, a.k.a BlackPink, were immediately engulfed in a sea of fanboys and wannabes.

I puffed out my cheeks as I struggled to get passed them, sucking in my gut as much as I could. Once I was finally free, I fist pumped the air and whistled a tune.

Who's idea was it to make me clumsy?

My foot got caught on someone else's foot and I fell forward, stretching out my arms in an attempted to break the fall. I ended up crushing my arms between me and the ground, causing me to cry out in pain. My pitiful form laid there, frozen from the sudden shock.

"Are you okay?" chirped a voice.

I looked up, watching the red hair come closer to me in a state of worry and confusion. Quickly, I got up and dusted myself off, nervously stepping back as she came closer. The whole group's eyes followed my every step, or at least that's what it seemed like. Xavier says I have extreme paranoia.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," my voice replied, sounding a bit shaky.

I cleared my throat and repeated, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

I quickly nodded my head towards her and bolted to the lunchroom, standing in line for my lunch.

I wished that was the last of the interactions.

-

"Are you gonna eat that?"

My guy friend Xavier asked, looking at the fruit cup on my tray.

"No, go ahead and eat it," I replied, shoving the cup and a spoon towards him.

I watched him eagerly take it before sighing, looking at the table in front of us.

"Stop frowning, you're going to get wrinkles, ugly," Xavier mumbled around some peaches.

"Shut up, dingus. I'm wondering why I'm such a clutz," I snapped and he looked genuinely surprised.

"What's up with the attitude, Jinnie?" said Xavier, bewildered at my tone.

"I fell in front of a big group of newcomers, that's what," I answered, and immediately covered my face with my sweater paws again.

"It worsened your anxiety-"

"Yes, it worsened my anxiety. Stop pointing out the obvious, dimwit." My eyes glared as he shrugged and finished off the fruit cup, tossing it onto my tray.

"Come with me to the trash can," I said, standing up.

"Why?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"You know why, so hurry up."

He stood up as I grabbed my tray, slinging his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes at his gestures.

"I said walk, not touch," I growled, and he shrugged.

"I wanna do both. Or else you walk by yourself," he said smugly, before removing his arm and turning to sit back down.

"No, wait." I stopped him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please walk with me," I almost whimpered, and his eyes lit up.

"Of course, anything for Jinnie," he cooed and slid his arm back around my waist.

I shivered at the touch and walked towards the trash area, dumping the trash from my tray into the bin. Xavier pulled the tray from my hands and gave it to the waiting lunch lady, winking at her while he did so. She blushed and I rolled my eyes again, which made me pause in mid-roll.

The red hair girl was watching us curiously from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you're having a good day!


	4. iii

"Xavier, walk with me to my locker."

My hand gripped his sleeve tightly, and it showed no hints of loosening up.

"Alright, anything for Jinnie," he replied and hooked his arm around my shoulders.

I mentally shrugged it off and grabbed his waist, trying to match my pace with his. When we reached my locker, I noticed a group of people further down. I looked closely and saw that the Black Pink group had their lockers right next to each other, so their sudden fan club was already hoarding around them.

"Who're they?" Xavier asked, trying to look from above.

"These new girls, Black Pink. It's what they call their group. They're all prettier than me, just so you know," I replied, unlocking my locker.

"Anyone is prettier than you, Jinnie."

"Oh, fuck off."

"I'm kidding, relax babe. You're the one for me," he muttered, kissing the side of my head.

"Weirdo, we're not dating so don't joke with me," I snorted, collecting my materials for my next three classes and slamming my locker shut.

"We're not dating, yet you're wearing my sweater," he chuckled.

I blushed faintly and smacked him on the chest, only to be pulled closer to him. He nuzzled my forehead and gently kissed it, placing my head on his chest afterward.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Yes, Jinnie, I know."

We stayed like that until the two-minute bell rang, which caused me to pull away from him and rush to my next class, English.

-

I barely squeezed in the door before the teacher entered, announcing loudly that he would be locking the door in case any late students tried to squeeze in. Taking a seat, I looked around the classroom and found two girls from the Black Pink group here. Jisoo and...

Lisa.

I cursed mentally and faced forward, wondering why the gods hated me this much. I barely heard the teacher announce a project we had to do.

"What this assignment basically does is show your thoughts and level of thinking on this subject. You will be assigned in groups of three and you must pick a Shakespearean play to answer the following questions on the sheets I provide you," said the teacher, passing out a two-paged packet. 

When I got mine, I quickly looked at all of them. My hopes fell to the ground when I saw what was on the sheets. Damn, front and back. I hope I don't get stuck with idiots.

"These are your group mates, now get to it."

I looked on the projector and prayed so hard. I tried to see if I could use same-day delivery for my prayer. Silently, I scanned for my name while students erupted into groans or shouts of joy. I did neither when I saw which group I was in.

Lisa, Jinnie, Kimmie

I bite my lip to block an exasperated groan from escaping my lips, looking towards the back of the room. Kimmie was already there, positioning her desk next to Lisa's and chatting animatedly with her. She looked around and saw me looking, quickly beckoning me towards them. I nodded slowly and gave myself a minute to collect myself.

_It's okay, she's not thinking about the time you tripped. You're okay, she's not making fun of you. Just start over._

Slowly, but surely, I collected my stuff and walked towards the back of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you are well today!


	5. iv

Kimmie was talking with Lisa while I moved a desk to sit in front of them. Kimmie was an easy going, life of the party/talk enthusiast. One hundred percent everything opposite of me. I patiently waited for them to notice me and fixed my pencils along with my paper, neatly straight.

"So, Lisa, this is Jinnie. She's our other group mate," Kimmie explained while I waved shyly in response.

"Oh, that sounds so much like Jennie, so I thought it was our Jennie," Lisa replied and I felt slightly down.

_She expected someone else and not me, so she's disappointed._

"Nice to meet you, Jinnie, I'm Lisa," said the red hair, sticking out her hand.

I take to gently and shake it once, before quickly drawing it back. When she turned to Kimmie, I wiped it on my pants.

_I was sweating so much, why did I not wipe it off before shaking her hand? Now she'll think I sweat all the time, oh my god._

"So, what play should we pick?" Kimmie asked, looking at us for answers.

I looked away while Lisa began firing ideas.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Too common."

"Hamlet?"

"Didn't like it."

I explored my thoughts and suddenly said, "A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

Kimmie lightened up and snapped her fingers, "Comedy. Like it!"

I looked over at Lisa and she gave me the thumbs up, which made me smile a little to myself.

_I did something good._

"So, this is how we'll divide up the questions."

-

I learned that Lisa had the same schedule as me. The first period was all of them. Second period Jennie, Rose, and Lisa. The third period was Rose, Jisoo, and Lisa. The fourth was Jennie, Jisoo, and Lisa. During the fifth period, Lisa and Jisoo. Sixth was Rose and Lisa. The final period was Jennie and Lisa.

After today's English class, Lisa had warmed up a little to me. Not so much that she'll sit by me, but she'll say hi or smile when I look her way. I always seem to smile like an idiot afterward and continued to smile like an idiot while putting my stuff away. I grabbed my bag from my locker and closed it, revealing Xavier next to it.

"Afternoon, fluffbutt," he cooed, kissing the side of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, dingus. I thought you skipped school in the afternoons," I replied, wriggling out of his grip and walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah, but today I wanted you to come with me some place," said Xavier, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I asked, suspicious of his words.

"Just come on, it'll be fun," he laughed, clasping my hands in his and swinging them wildly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, wary of his new attitude. I then shrugged and nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Yes! You're awesome, Jinnie."

"You'll be right there by my side, right?"

"Yes, anything for Jinnie."

-

My face contorted into uneasiness as I stared at the shady club in front of me, my eyes shifting nervously to the couples that were making out in the entrance.

"Tito! My man, this is my girl, Jinnie," Xavier said, pinching me when I was about to protest.

"She looks fine," that bugling-with-muscles man named Tito replied, unhooking the red velvet rope that barred us from the inside of the club.

"Thanks, bro, I owe you one," Xavier whooped as he fist bumped Tito and dragged me inside.

My gaze followed the black light lit hallway as couples scattered it's path, desperately sucking on each other's faces. I grabbed onto Xavier's arm and looked up at him, fear clouding my voice.

"What are we doing here?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "To have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are excited about the next chapter! x3


	6. v

I felt uncomfortable as I sat with my legs closed tightly, my arms hugging my bag to my body. I watched Xavier talk to one of his "buddies" while his left arm was around me, pulling me into him. Xavier had led me passed the club's dance floor way into the back, entering a dark room. Currently, he was chatting away with some girls and guys.

Suddenly, the door was opened and it revealed two guys with masks on their face.

"Look what I got," a guy with short black loudly announced, flicking a plastic bag filled with white powder in it.

Xavier suddenly felt interested, as he took his arm from my shoulders and immediately snatched the bag from him.

"Now the party is getting started!" he exclaimed and the others whooped in response.

They poured the white powder on the table and used credit cards to divide it up into thin lines. My eyes followed their hands as they tightly wrapped paper into a roll and bent down, clearing each white line.

Xavier already rolled a dollar bill up and was about to bend down when my hand stopped his chest. He looked sideways at me and sat back.

"What's up, Jinnie?" he asked, placing a leg over his knee.

"What is that? Is that a drug?" I asked nervously and he huffed in response.

"No, it's just candy. Now be quiet or you can leave," he said, waving me off and bending down, pressing his face to a row of white powder.

I felt like I did something wrong and slouched a little, then I decided to take his advice. I got up and left the room, not turning back when I heard my name being called.

I weaved my way through the dancers and to the bar, where I sat on a stool. I heaved a sigh, watching people grind desperately against each other on the multicolored dance floor. I pondered on taking a taxi to leave, then realized I left my bag in the room where Xavier was. I didn't want to go back in there but I needed my wallet to pay for the taxi ride. Biting my lip, I stared at the flat surface of the counter in front of me, tapping my fingers nervously while I do so.

Something plopped roughly on the counter next to me, making me jump and look up at the source of the sound. one of the two guys that gave Xavier that white had placed my bag next to me, crooking his head at an angle to look me.

"I'm guessing you needed this?" He said loudly, his voice trying to raise above the blaring music.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I yelled back, and watched him shrugged.

"You don't seem like the type to hang out with this type of crowd," he explained, his neck pulsing as his voice rose.

I gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement. He signaled me goodbye before heading back to the room, where he left the door slightly open.

My mind planned out the rest of my night for me: get home and snuggle with a pint of ice cream while watching a movie. However, I needed to let Xavier know I'm leaving.

Picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I made my way back to the room. Upon entering it, I looked back at the dance floor before speaking.

"Hey, Xavier? I'm planning on going back," I stated, putting more volume into my voice, "so I don't know if you want to come with or-"

My head turned and I flushed as I saw a pile of bodies grinding heavily on each other. In the middle of this sex fest, Xavier was kissing one girl while touching another.

"Xavier!" I exclaimed, and he sluggishly looked towards me.

"What?" he groaned, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Enjoying myself," said Xavier, giving small pecks to the blonde beside him.

"Right in front of me?" I growled.

"Fuck off, we're not even dating," Xavier snapped in annoyance, "you said so yourself. Get off my back, Jinnie."

I felt a rush of anger and embarrassment as I realized more than half of the people had stopped just to watch our interaction. I huffed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine," I finally said, and went out.

I walked over to the bar and grabbed the nearest drink out of a drunk person's hand. Walking back to to room, I grabbed the bag filled with that white powder and dumped the drink inside. I heard shrieks as I closed it and shook it up, before tossing it out of the room.

I felt justified which quickly turned to fear as I was roughly turned around. Xavier stood there, heaving heavily. All of a sudden, his hand cracked across my face, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing my head to reel sickeningly as it slams into the wall behind me. I stumbled back and looked at him in shock. It quickly turned to anger and I spat in his face.

"Don't talk to me ever again," I snarled, and swiftly turned around, walking with confidence out of the club.


	7. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning : Violence *

Running back to the bar, I collected my bag and shoved my way through the humid aired dance floor. I was squished and suffocated by sweaty bodies. Finally, I was able to take a deep air once I was pushed out of the club like an unwanted child.

Nearly crying, I walked to the side of the building and sat on the curb. My hands consistently wiped my eyes as my breath became rugged.

"Jinnie," a hucksy voice said behind me

My head turned slightly towards the sound, but otherwise stayed in place.

"Xavier," I said bitterly, my hands automatically moving away from my face and turned red as they clutched at my sides.

He walked towards me and sat on, trying to act hurt.

"Jinnie, I'm sorry," Xavier whined, clinging onto my left side.

"No, you're not," I snapped, giving my arm a sharp pull from his grasp.

He paused for a minute and then his eyes flashed with anger.

"Jinnie," he said in a warning tone, "don't be like that." He gripped my arm with such a force, I almost cried out.

"Do't be like what, Xavier? Don't be mad at you for slapping me?" I asked in disbelief, struggling to free my arm.

"A little tap on the face is nothing to be mad over," he snarled, and proceeded to pull me against him.

"No!" I said sharply, and pushed him away.

The back of my hand went flying to Xavier's cheek and a snapping sound echoed around us as half of his face turned a light red.

"Xavier, I-" I began, but my voice went dead.

I stood up quickly and slowly backed away. Upon turning, a force grabbed my hair and yanked it back, causing me to cry out in pain. I screamed and squirmed as Xavier kept violently jerking me towards him. He roughly turned my body around and started hitting my face. I immediately put my arms up in defense, which caused my lower body to be exposed. He kneed me in the stomach and boxed my ears.

I couldn't hear much, only muffled shouting and consistent pain in different areas. I was roughly dropped to the ground, where I curled up in a fetal position, and covered my face, fighting the urge to cry. A minute went by and the blows stopped coming. I couldn't open up my eyes from the bruises to see what happened.

I felt a single touch from my shoulder and squealed. Or at least I think I did. My hearing was still muffled. I felt hands gently pick me up and I moaned from pain. Slowly, my hearing faded in, and I could hear someone softly talking to me. I ignored it and remained in my position, counting sheep in my head.

This is just a nightmare. I'm fine, I'll be fine in the morning. None of this ever happened. I wanted to sleep... I needed to sleep.

I could sleep forever.

* * *

My eyes stared at the news reporter in front of me, almost falling asleep as she talked with the news anchor. It seemed boring, so I wanted to change it. I slowly looked to my right, at the remote next to me. My arm slid towards it, and when it found it wasn't in range of grabbing it, it slid back to it's original spot. Sighing, I let my head fall back onto the pillow behind it.

The door to my room slid open and the nurse walked in, cheery as ever. She wheeled a cart towards me and twisted open an orange bottle, tapping two red pills into a paper cup. She offered it to me and I glanced at it once, slowly taking it out of her hands. She poured me a cup of water, handing it to me as well while I chugged down the pills.

"I just gave you pain killers, in case you had some headaches from the accident. Trying not to stand under any wind sills anymore, okay?" the nursed giggled, taking both paper cups from me and rolling the cart away.

I snorted at her remark and crossed my arms across my stomach, leaning back a little.

An accident, huh? Is that what the person said? The person that dropped me off? Well, it wasn't an accident. I was attacked with malice, how was that an accident? Huffing indignantly, I turned over to the window. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep, thinking ways of how I will avoid Xavier at school.

* * *

A few days later, I was discharged and walked my way towards the station. I hated the subway, and especially when I had to stand when it was packed. My mood went down the drain as people pushed and shoved. I was happier when the train reached my stop, quickly walking off and to the nearest store.

Reaching a small liquor store, I went in and grabbed 3 small banana milk cartons. I paid in cash and walked off without my change, heading to the park I'm familiar with. Sitting on a stone bench and ripping open a carton, I drank until it was empty. I crushed it and shoved it back in the bag it came in, grabbing another one. This one I took time in drink, watching the kids play and nature being nature.

I was starting to relax, my eye feeling droopy and my head rolling, when a figure walked up to me. They stood on my left side and merely watched me drink my milk, not saying a word.

"What?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"You didn't let us know you were discharged," the voice replied.

I looked over and my eyes squinted at the red hair illuminated by the sun. I clicked my tongue and looked away, blinking my eyes slowly to regain my vision.

"I didn't know you were the ones who emitted me, and you didn't visit me once," I rebutted, taking another sip of my milk.

"Let me have one," the figure said, outstretching her hand.

Eyeing it, I looked up at her in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes flicking from her outstretched hand to her face.

She shook her hand earnestly before saying, "I saw you buy three and you owe me! Pay up!"

Clicking my tongue in disapproval, I rummaged through the bag and threw the drink at her. She fumbled to catch it, and when she did, she grasped it tightly. She raised her arm in a feign attempt to hit me and brought the drink back down, unwrapping the straw.

"You like banana milk?" She inquired, having a struggle to stab the straw in.

"No, I bought three because I really hate it and I'm drinking it because I find it so disgusting," I snorted sarcastically, finishing off my milk and throwing it in the bag.

"You're not very friendly, are you?" She remarked, drinking in the milk.

"I am, in a way, I'm just having a bad day right now." I sighed, clasping the bag in my hands.

She wandered over and sat next to me, drinking while eyeing me.

"Bad day?" she managed to ask while pausing from her milk.

"Yes, remember what happened a few days ago? Bad day from that, bad day from my childhood friend beating me up. It's a shocker, obviously, since that was the first time I've been treated that way. That's why I'm still affected by that now." I muttered, playing with my fingers.

"Aren't you going to press charges?" She asked, finish her milk and taking the bag from me, putting hers inside.

I hesitated. Will I press charges?

I thought carefully about it in a span of 10 minutes.

"...No," I said after a while, "it's too much paperwork and it'd put a strain on our family's relationship with each other. So, no."

"Eh~ how disappointing," Lisa said, her foot messing around with something on the ground.

Looking down, I saw a black board moving back and forth. My curiosity peaked and I looked up at her.

"Is that a skateboard?" My eyes followed its movement's made by her foot.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Lisa retorted and I pursed my lips in irritation.

"Whatever. Can I try it out?" I asked and she looked at me with surprise.

"Sure, but first, tell me what happened that day." She looked at me with expectation.

I felt uneasy, but after a moment's hesitation and internal fighting, I slowly told her what happened.

* * *

"Your life is messed up," Lisa commented, before hoisting herself up. She turned around and reached for my hand,  pausing in anticipation.

"Oh yeah? Is yours any better than mine?" I retorted, smacking her outstretched hand and pushing myself off of the bench.

"Well, no. Unlike Xavier, though, I do something that's better than drugs. Trust me, I'm a better friend in that department," Lisa giggled, placing her skateboard on her shoulders.

"Yeah? What's that?" I sneered, my eyes slanting into a glare.

"Take a wild guess," she mused.


End file.
